King of Camelot
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: Sonic went missing for two years and now suddenly Knuckles is pulled into the story King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. When he arrives he notices the counterparts of many of his friends. Soon he meets the King of this land and not all is what it seems. After a few dimension hops, Knuckles has swore to save the King from the clutches of an unknown foe. Will he succeed?
1. Prolouge

King of Camelot

**MTUL: I'm so sorry for not updating any my stories for like two weeks! It's just because I've had to take these really hard and stupid midterms! Eh, I get one of my scores back though! 100/100 on my Math midterm! It's funny because I didn't study, at all this year and I still get 90-100's! Well hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that relates to Sonic, I only own the stories I make and the fan art I make as well. Sonic and Co. belongs to Sega respectively!**

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles P.O.V<strong>

It's been 2 years since Sonic's gone missing. We all thought at first he was trying to get some space away from Amy, who somehow convinced him to go on a date with her. For some reason he never showed up. Amy thought it was because he didn't like her that was before hours turned to weeks, which turned to months and lastly years. Everyone's been devastated, to say the least. Even Shadow, although when we first told him the news, that Sonic was missing he just ignored us. That was before the months rolled in. When it reached 2 months he helped in every way possible. He went on G.U.N missions to look for him. He searched everywhere, he even tried searching for him in Silvers timeline and Blazes dimension. Still he never found Sonic. I feel especially bad for Tails, he's been taking this the hardest out of everyone. He's created so many devices to try and find Sonic. It's always hard to watch when the device fails; and it always does. The poor kids been crying every night; everyday for the past few years.  
>We all made a vow to find him; Amy, Cream, Big, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Vanilla, heck even Eggman (he feels empty without being constantly called Egghead by Sonic), The Babylon Rogues (Jet can't live without a rival whose faster than him), and Metal Sonic (his reason is he can't prove that he's "the real Sonic" if his "faker" isn't around) are helping. Of course that leaves me. I help every now and then, but I can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded for long. Sometimes though I hear Tikal telling me to go help, but I could be imagining it.<br>Today's going to be hard on everyone. Today we were planning on cleaning out all of his stuff from his room. Good Chaos, Tails I think right now is upgrading the defenses around his- no their- workshop. He said it's strictly forbidden to touch anything in his room. When we told him what we were going to do, he started screaming things at us like "BLASPHEMY" and "TRAITORS". He than ran off to "defend the fort". We decided that it's probably the best if only go. When asked why I just told them "I was on Team Sonic and that sometimes I help him through his breakdowns". So right now I'm on my way to their workshop.

When I finally get there I have to dodge lasers, missiles, and bombs! When I finally get to the door I can hear Tails crying inside, must likely holding the picture of him and Sonic. I decide not to barge in so I gently knock on the door. The crying stops and I hear feet scuffling on the floor. He opens the door a crack, but when he sees me he opens the door all the way and runs into my arms crying.

**End of P.O.V**

"It's okay Tails, its okay. Look, I'll try to get the group to wait a little longer okay?" Tails nodded while still crying into Knuckles' chest. "Okay, so if you'll let me, I need to search his room. It might give us a clue on where he went. So do you give me permission to search?" Tails looked up and nodded. Tails then let go of Knuckles and entered the house with Knuckles following. Tails went up the stairs and went strait to Sonic's room. Knuckles followed silently behind. When he reached Tails, the poor kid was shaking and slowly putting his hand on the door knob. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Knuckles followed Tails into the room. It was the same as it was 2 years ago except for all the dust of course. The room was perfectly clean and neat. It was a small room, the walls were a light blue, the ceiling was a nice cream color, and flooring was made of polished wood. Sonic's bed was small, had dark blue pillows, and a dark blue blanket. The room had a few shelves and one big bookcase. Of course there was a desk towards the window, but he would only use that to read and write. The shelves had a bunch of souvenirs and pictures of him and his friends. His bookcase was littered with books. Everyone was surprised that he read, but it was true. On his free time he would read any book he could. In his bookcase he has the stories: The 1001 Arabian Nights, Dr. Hyde and Jekyll, Belle Teal, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Don Quixote, The Iliad and the Odyssey, Amadis of Gaul, Sherlock Homes, Narnia, and King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

For some reason the last story was spread out on his desk opened up to page 126. Knuckles went over to inspect it. He heard a noise behind him and he saw Tails quietly leaving the room. Knuckles went back to his search. "Why would this be the last story he read?" Knuckles looked over the book as a small note fell out of it. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed it. He was going to call Tails, but decided not to, incase it was a false hope. He slowly opened the note and saw strange writing on it. "Y falazas, I ess serak, Y falazas, I ess serak. What does that mean? After Knuckles said what the strange note had written on it, the book started glowing. Knuckles stepped back in surprise. All of a sudden Knuckles was being sucked into the book. He soon fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: Okay so I've deducted that those mumbo jumbo words are summing words because they were used in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Eh whatever hope you enjoyed. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Stupid Tornado

King of Camelot

**MTUL: Skillet's awesome no? Okay so I don't have anything to say so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own my self. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega while I belong to life respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Small Hut<strong>

When Knuckles finally woke up he found himself in a small hut. After fighting off a couple of dizzy spells **(whatever those are)**, he managed to sit up. He looked around. He put a hand to his head and groaned. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck. Ugh, where am I anyways?" He looked around once again. All he saw was the bed which he was currently on and a kitchen. The kitchen didn't have the usual appliance like a microwave and a refrigerator. All it had was a stove, a couple of cabinets, and a wooden table. He wondered who lived here when a familiar small rabbit came in from the entry, holding a small basket full of herbs.

"Oh dear, I didn't think you would wake so soon. Please don't get up you'll put too much of a strain on yourself. Here I'll go make you an herbal remedy." The small rabbit walked over to one of the cabinets and took out a wooden bowl. She then took out certain herbs out of her basket and started mixing them together. As Knuckles watched the small rabbit make the remedy he could only think of one thing…

"Cream?" The small rabbit stopped what she was doing and looked at the echidna who was getting out of the bed.

"Hm? Oh you're referring to me? Oh if you would please say the proper title I have. I'm known as Maiden Cream. How do you even know my name? I've never met you before, speaking of which are you not from around here? What's your name?" Knuckles looked wide eyed at the small rabbit, who he now knew as "Maiden Cream".

"My name's Knuckles, and what do you mean I'm not from around here? This is the Mystic Ruins, Right?" This time it was Maiden Cream's turn to look wide eyed.

"What on Earth is a "Mystic Ruins"?" Knuckles just stared at her before asking, "Dare I say it but, where am I exactly?" Maiden Cream visibly relaxed, now knowing that he wasn't from around there and he wasn't crazy. "My good sir, you are in Camelot!" She said this with a smile knowing how lucky she was to live in Camelot. Knuckles on the other hand visibly tensed. He really didn't want to say it, but he had to know.

"Camelot, as in, the home of The Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur?" He braced himself for the answer that was soon to follow.

"Oh yes! The king is a very kind lord and his knights protect us very well!" The rabbit then went back to making the remedy as she knew he got the gist of where he was now. Knuckles, unfortunately did know were he was. _'Oh dear Chaos, I'm inside of the story! How did this even happen?! All I remember is searching through Sonic's room for… OH MY CHAOS SONIC! Was he pulled into the story as well? Maybe it should be best to ask…' _

"Um Maiden Cream? I don't mean to bother you, but um do you know if any blue hedgehogs named Sonic have been around here?" Knuckles hoped to Chaos that Sonic was here so he could do two things. One, bring him back home and two, beat him to a pulp for making everyone worry so much. His answer shortly followed, but his hope was deflated.

"Nope sorry never heard of anyone such as you said." Knuckles was generally saddened by this. _'What if Sonic IS here? How am I supposed to find him now?'_ Soon enough Maiden Cream finished her remedy and handed it over to Knuckles. Knuckles gladly accepted it and thanked her for her generosity. A few minutes passed and Knuckles convinced Maiden Cream that he was fine and that he can get up and go around town. As Knuckles went around town he asked strangers if they had seen Sonic. None of them did. Knuckles was beginning to give up when he bumped into a man or should I say hedgehog clad in armor.

"Hm who dareth bump into the great Galahad, Knight of the Round Table!" The hedgehog now known as Galahad looked at Knuckles who stared at him in shock.

"Silver how did you get here!" Galahad looked at Knuckles in surprise, but quickly took out his sword.

"To whom are you calling Silver, knave!" He started hoping on both feet, back and forth. "Come on, fight me I dare you!" He pointed his sword at Knuckles. Knuckles mad that he was called a knave just punched Galahad in the face. Somehow this "brave" Knight, fell to the ground and started bawling his eyes out. And readers if you're wondering, yes he did have his helmet on which should have protected him from the punch, but it didn't. As soon as this had happened Knuckles looked around and found out no one saw what just happened. He inwardly sighed and helped the fallen knight of the ground.

"Look I'm sorry for bumping into you, calling you Silver, and punching you in the face." Galahad took off his helmet and looked at Knuckles with a face that showed he thought Knuckles was awesome.

"Wow you're amazing! Not only are you strong, but you're kind enough to say sorry! You have to meet the king, and then maybe you can become a Knight of the Round Table! You know I'm not all that brave and tough I only became a knight because my father Lancelot was a knight. I think you and I are going to become good friends even if don't become a Knight of the Round Table, which I don't think that's going to happen because you're REALLY powerful!" On the way to the castle Galahad just talked and talked and talked. Knuckles surprisingly didn't punch the living daylights out of him yet, but he was getting close to doing it. Finally they reached the castle. It was fairly large, but not quite large. It was made of stone with a limestone shell. It looked unkempt, for it had moss and ivy all over it. It didn't look like it was out of control, but still was a lot. Knuckles was just about to question it when Galahad started speaking, again. "The King lives here. I know the castle looks unkempt, but that's because the King wanted it like that. He said it gives it a nice look. The king also is not one for messing with nature. He loves nature so much that we got him a garden full of flowers in the back of the castle. Shame it's not used as much as before… anyways! The King told us not to let it get too out of control or it will look abandoned. I can't wait for the king to meet you! You're gonna love being a knight! We can be partners and we can share a room and and and I'm just so excited. Come on I'm sure the King will love to meet you!" Knuckles through that whole "rant" was thinking of knocking him unconscious and just meet the King, but decided not too. He was about to follow Galahad when an idea approached his mind.

"Hey Galahad, does the King know everyone in the land?" Knuckles thought that maybe just maybe the King might know if Sonic was ever here.

"Oh ya! He knows everyone that lives here, lived here, passed through here, and well basically everyone. He always said it's best to know your subjects and visitors, incase any betray the Kingdom, but he says that he doesn't believe anyone would do that." Knuckles and Galahad entered the castle. Knuckles was amazed with the inside of the castle. It had polished marble floors, with velvet carpet going in a strait line to the end of the hallway, which Knuckles believed to be the entrance to the throne room. He was correct as Galahad directed him to the door at the end of the hallway. Before Galahad opened the door he paused and looked at Knuckles with pleading eyes. "Please whatever you do, don't say anything about… If you figure it out, don't mention it. Also don't say anything about Caliburn; he's a talking sword that's sacred." Galahad the turned and opened the door. "My Liege, I have brought a traveler, who I thought had much potential to become a knight. I have brought him before you so you may meet and evaluate him." Galahad then directed Knuckles to where the throne was.

Knuckles was surprised to say the least, there was what looked like a hedgehog in golden armor sitting in a golden chair. Next to him was a, FLOATING SWORD! _'That must be Caliburn_' Knuckles thought. When the King heard Galahad's voice he stood up and started walking down towards him.

"Ah Galahad you have returned, and with a guest! And you say he is strong, well I guess I will have to test that. Now if you would, Galahad will you please leave me with the guest so I may test him." And with that Galahad left and Knuckles was alone with the king. "Now let us get started, shall we?" While he was saying this he was slowly taking off his golden helmet that had a ruby gem dead center. "I hope you're ready for I am the best at sword play." Knuckles gasped as he saw who the king really was. It was Shadow the Hedgehog! Nope just kidding it was Sonic!

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: Wanna know things I hate in this world? 1) Stupid accents in old stories, 2) Describing things, and 3) Getting the right info about these stupid Middle Ages! Hope you enjoyed although I suffered. Please Review!<strong>


	3. Medical Bay, Infirmary, Either Or

King of Camelot

**MTUL: I am deeply sorry for the uncalled for hiatus and once again am very very sorry. Please do what you must as my punishment. Besides that, thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the little fluffy animals. Just my ideas I do with the fluffy animals. The fluffy animals belong to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Knuckles really wanted to punch Sonic right now. Not only were they both in the Medical Bay, but Sonic's stupid sword was lecturing him on how what he did was "disrespectful" to the "king". Oh wait, sorry we're ahead of where we were. Let me just do a little time skip to get back to where we were.<p>

Okay

…

Wait a bit

…

Almost there

…

Okay done!

Let's continue the story, shall we? Ahem, Knuckles was shocked to see that the king was actually Sonic! The King looked Knuckles up and down. A small spark of recognition lit up in his emerald eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke directly to Knuckles. "It seems you are an echidna. Didn't think I'd see many of those, but knowing that I met Lady Julie-Su I'm not that surprised any more. Anyways you do remind me of my knight Sir Gawain, which is a little weird, but eh." (_*cough* awkwardness *cough*_) The King shrugged his shoulders. Who was he too question doppelgangers? So far he had seen doppelgangers of his friends, so he's used to it by now. "Anyways now that I've analyzed you let's begin. Draw thy sword." The King put his helmet down, why? I don't know why. Anywho, he grabbed Caliburn and pointed him at Knuckles. Knuckles just stared at him. They stayed like this for about… 15 minutes. The King smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "You don't have a sword, do you?" Knuckles facepalmed and growled slightly.

"No duh Sherlock!" The King stopped smiling and widened his eyes. This only lasted a second or two before he regained his composure. Knuckles dismissed this weird reaction and continued. "Does it look like I'm carrying a sword on me? Honestly, where would I put a sword?" Knuckles crossed his arm and started taping his foot waiting for an answer from the King. The King chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, um… Ya see, most people who present themselves to me usually have a sword with them. So I suspected that you had a sword as well and now that I know you don't well should I get you a sword or…" The King looked at Knuckles awkwardly like he was suspecting he should suggest something. Knuckles raised his eyebrow and made a hand motion that meant 'continue'. The King shuffled his feet awkwardly and raised one of his eye brows. "Or we could do hand-to-hand combat?" He winced as if he regretted saying it right after it left his mouth. Knuckles grinned a tiny bit.

"Now you're talking my style!" The King looked shocked that Knuckles actually wanted to fight that way. An awkward silence went on for a few seconds before Caliburn _finally _decided to speak.

"My liege, you cannot participate in this type of foolish battle against the _knave_," Knuckles already hated the stupid sword; oh when he gets his hands on him. "Not only is it unfit for a King, but it is disgraceful as well!" The King sighed and was about to say Caliburn was right, but was cut off by Knuckles.

"Why what's wrong? Afraid your King is gonna get his can kicked? HA! I bet your King doesn't even know how to do hand-to-hand combat!" Knuckles smirked; time to see if this was the _real_ Sonic. And his reaction came almost immediately; The King looked as if he was trying to hold back a string of cuss words while Caliburn was insulting him in what he guessed was old tongue insults.

"That's it!" Both The King and Knuckles looked shocked. Caliburn was angry as the Dickens. "You little _heathen_! You shan't insult the King the way you did! My liege as your teacher I recommend you show this knave his place right this INSTANCE!" The King smiled sheepishly and settled down Caliburn who just got back up and started floating. I still don't understand how he floats can someone explain that to me?! Ahem, once again off topic anywho Knuckles inwardly grinned. His trick to get that sword aggravated worked! Now it was time to get Sonic to realize that he was Knuckles from his _actual_ home! Knuckles got into a fighting stance with a smirk. The King did the same with an unsure look. After a few seconds The King launched himself at Knuckles at break neck speeds. Knuckles put his arms in front of him to block the on coming attack. Soon The King appeared at Knuckles side and tried to round house kick him. Knuckles jumped up before he could get hurt. He then shovel clawed down onto The King. The King quickly threw Knuckles off and did a backflip. Once back on his feet he launched himself at Knuckles once again. Knuckles moved aside but wasn't fast enough as a hit landed on his side. Another hit in his stomach, another hit on his head sending him a few feet away on the ground. It took him a few seconds to get up and once he did he curled up into a ball and spindashed The King. Knuckles landed on top of The King as he looked dazed. The King shook his head and looked at Knuckles before blinking twice. Knuckles smirked at The Kings shocked expression.

The King looked at Knuckles with his mouth agape. "Knuckles?" The King looked confused as Knuckles got off of him and helped him up.

"The one and only." Knuckles gave The King a cocky smile. The King blinked a few times before pulling Knuckles into a hug. The King, or should I say Sonic, smiled at his friend.

"It's been so long, how many years 4, 5?" Sonic pulled out of the hug with a smile on his face. Knuckles looked a little confused and raised an eyebrow at this.

"Neither; it's only been 2 years." The King stopped smiling and looked confused as well.

"It's been about 5 years since I've been on Mobius so what do you mean 2?" Silence was met. Now they were both confused. How come Sonic said 5 and Knuckles said 2? Things were defiantly out of wack. Before either had a chance to speak the doors bust open revealing Sir Galahad and Sir Gawain.

"Sire we heard a loud crashing noise and came to check it out! Are you alright my liege?" Knuckles could only stare at the red echidna who was speaking. The same red color, same voice, same eyes, oh boy… Sir Gawain's eyes trailed over too Knuckles as he too was mesmerized by the copy. They both walked over too each other as Sonic, Galahad, and Caliburn watched on. In an almost mirror like way they both raised their hands and touched each others face. They both had their mouths agape and eyes wide as they copied each others movements. Then a loud cry broke out as Gawain put his eye guard down and got out his swords. "Devilish tricks! I must kill the witch!" He then ran at Knuckles as Knuckles snapped out of his trance and ran at Gawain as well. They threw punches and kicks at each other as they formed a cartoony dust cloud. Sonic could hear grunts and shouts of pain as they tried to kill each other.

"Okay as funny as this is, you guys need to stop." Sonic walked up to the dust cloud and tried to break up the fight. Unfortunately he was pulled in as well. Now Sonic was taking most of the punches and kicks. Galahad didn't do anything afraid he was going to be pulled in as well and Caliburn couldn't do anything because he was well, Caliburn. After a few minutes of the battle a loud voice boomed out.

"WHAT is going on here?" Galahad and Caliburn stopped-as if they were doing anything-what they were doing and turned towards the doors. The strongest Knight of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot, and the smartest, Sir Percival, were standing at the now open doors. Galahad seemed to shrink back as Lancelot walked past him to get to the still fighting Gawain and Knuckles. When he approached them he coughed loudly as they immediately stopped at looked at him. Knuckles was holding and upside down and unconscious Sonic. Gawain had a few of Knuckles dreadlocks gripped in his hand while his other was pulled back getting ready to launch another punch. After seeing the intense stare of Lancelot they immediately let go of each other; unfortunately that meant Sonic's unconscious body feel on the ground. Lancelot gave both Gawain and Knuckles the death stare before picking up his knocked out King. "Percival I need you to bring the King to the Medical Bay while I deal with these two," He glared a death stare that would make the Grim Reaper run away with fear at the two idiots. "And as for you," He looked at Galahad. "I want you to go find Sir Lamarck **(I believe that's Jets counterpart)** and train with him. You both could use some training because I believe you were defeated in the towns square today, am I correct?" Galahad looked away sheepishly. Lancelot sighed as he handed over Sonic to Percival who took him to the Medical Bay. He walked over to Caliburn and whispered something to the sword. Knuckles couldn't hear all of it, but he heard just enough. What he heard was "don't… Queen…will… upset" Knuckles didn't get much time to think about what he just heard because Lancelot was coming back towards him and the _faker_. He loomed over them with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now it's time for your punishments." A shadow casted over his face making his red eyes look even scarier, and not to mention the evil smile that currently occupied his face made him look like the Devils incarnation.

The next thing Knuckles knew and felt was a world of pain. He woke up in the Medical Bay with Sonic in the cot next to him. Sonic was currently unconscious and Knuckles was going to bombard him with questions if it weren't for Caliburn interrupting him.

"What did you believe you were doing? You cannot get into a battle with the King, defeat him, AND attack one of his trusted Knights of the Round Table! That is highly disrespectful and I shan't allow it! I will make sure you are reprimanded for your actions! I could count this as treason if it weren't for the fact that you're a friend of the King. However this also means you must be kept into the castle until we find a way to send you home. We cannot have the citizens knowing that you're from a different dimension." Knuckles hear Sonic start to wake up.

"Oh my… Guinevere… what happened?" Sonic held his head as he probed himself up with his elbow. "Caliburn I wish to know what happened." Said sword immediately perked up and floated to Sonic's side.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" After getting a slight nod he continued. "Right now you are in the infirmary because of this _heathen_," he gestured towards Knuckles who gave a prominent 'hey!' "But don't worry I've sent Lady Vanilla to fetch Merlina. Once she comes you will be given an elixir so you can get back to ruling. However," He turned his attention to Knuckles. "You will not be given an elixir as you must heal up on your own."

Knuckles glared at him. "Well that's not really fair now is it?" Choosing to ignore Caliburn, Knuckles looked at Sonic. "Don't think you're off the hook. You have a lot of explaining to do. First off, what the hell are you doing here?" Sonic looked at Knuckles and grinned sheepishly.

"Well ya see it's kinda a long story." Knuckles just glared at him. "Well okay, so I was chilling at my house, enjoying some chili dogs, when suddenly I had the sudden urge to read "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" so I did. When I turned my back to get my two chili dogs I heard a humming sound. I turned back around to see the book had opened up on it own. So I walked up to it and looked at it. Then all of a sudden a purple portal opened up and I was sucked into it. So it turns out that the world was in danger so being the hero I am, I helped them. So a lot of battling later, I saved the world, but now there was no King Arthur. So Caliburn was all like "I am the sacred sword in the stone I chose who is and isn't King Arthur. So like Sonic you are the king, now everyone bow down to him!" Sonic said this while pretending to be Caliburn, with a very over exaggerated British accent. "And here I am." Sonic finished looking more tired than he had before. He gave up trying to sit up and lay back down. Knuckles looked on with curiosity. '_Did I really hurt him that bad while I was fighting that _faker_?'_

Knuckles was about to ask if Sonic was okay when Caliburn beat him to it. "My Lord, is it the wound?" Sonic's eyes kept fluttering open as he tried to stay awake. Sonic tried to say something, but only groaned as his back arched up in pain. Caliburn showed signs of worry as he knew what cause was this pain. Knuckles showed more concern though as he never saw Sonic in this much pain. Suddenly a very worried looking elf girl ran into the room with a staff in one hand and a bottle in the other hand.

"My Lord, what art thou happened to you?" She quickly ran to his side and pushed Caliburn out of the way. While she was looking him over an elderly rabbit came over to Knuckles cot.

"My apologies sir, I will be attending your wounds while you are in the infirmary. Please do not refrain from asking if you need anything.' She smiles at him reminding Knuckles of Creams mother in his world. _'Wait, how come she is a castle servant and Cream lives in that house? If Cream is her daughter here too, how come she is all alone?' _

Knuckles was brought back to the real world by a small yell. He turned towards Sonic's cot and saw the elf girl covering her mouth as she yanked her hand away from Sonic's forehead. Yep, he definitely had a fever, and by the looks of it, it looked really bad. The elf girl opened up the bottle and poured it into a chalice. She gave it to Sonic who was hardly awake. He swallowed it slowly before succumbing to the temptation known as sleep. Once he was fully asleep Caliburn whispered to the elf girl something Knuckles couldn't hear. The elf girl nodded and went to Chaos knows where. Lady Vanilla tapped Knuckles shoulder and offered him the almost exact thing Maiden Cream had given him. He took it and gave her a small 'thank you'. When he was finished and gave the bowl back to her his attention was drawn back to Sonic. He never noticed it before, but Sonic looked much older. He was certainly taller, about two inches more than Knuckles. His quills were longer and his skin was slightly tanner. Knuckles finally realized that he and his friends had missed out on Sonic's growth. It was kinda saddening knowing he missed out on something in his best friend's life. And know that he thought about it Sonic's voice sounded deeper and more mature. Knuckles felt sleep coming upon him, he smiled slightly at his friend. _'We have a lot of catching up to do. Heh, this day was a little too awkward, almost as awkward as almost every conversation we had today.'_ He drifted of to sleep and he didn't notice the blood beginning to stain Sonic's sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: DONE! I hope you guys are satisfied 'cause this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! But now we have some questions on our hands. Why does Cream live separate from her mother? What happened to Sonic that's causing him this much pain? And who is the queen? Please tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Also Knuckles last thought was how I felt when writing the dialogue between him and Sonic.<strong>


End file.
